


Hot Cheetos and Takis

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale, Promposal, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Lucy gets a very interesting promposal.
Relationships: Lucy/Melody
Kudos: 4





	Hot Cheetos and Takis

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: For the prompt, could I request some next-gen shenanigans in the United Realms? Like maybe what Lucy is like in high school? Maybe with some Lucy/Melody thrown in?

Lucy throws her bubblegum backpack up onto the coatrack. She pulls on her ponytail, letting it out and taking off her blue school jacket, nearly throwing it to the floor before she can hear her mother’s words in her head.

_Coats go on the rack, Lucia._

She rolls her eyes, but does as she’s been told a million times and loosens her tie. Why do they still have to use a uniform after all these years? She’s seen her dad in them. It’s time for a change. She’s tried to get Abuela to put it on the board when she meets with Grandma Snow during their superintendent/queen meetings, but she refuses.

Lucy throws the tie over her coat and kicks off her loafers before heading for the stairs. Both her parents are still at work, so she’ll be alone for a bit. It’s Granny’s night, which means burgers and fries, with extra chocolate in her milkshake and a wink from Ruby. It has perks to be the great-granddaughter of Snow White in this town.

She opens the door to her room and does a double take upon seeing her bed. The bubblegum pink comforter is littered with Hot Cheetos and Takis, Big Red gum and some fruit punch Little Hugs. There were even giant red balloons floating above her bed, touching her white walls. A giant poster board leans against her fluffy cheetah print pillow, scribbled on with orange and black sharpie.

**These are flaming hot!**

**And so are you ;)**

**I’d love to go to prom with you.**

A grin spreads across Lucy’s face as butterflies dance in her stomach. Her hand fumbles for her pocket and pulls out her pink iPhone, where a picture of her and Melody from Spirit Week looks up at her. She giggles at their rainbow painted hair, done by Ella and Ariel, along with their matching makeup provided by Abuela Regina. She inputs her password and finds Melody on her speed dial.

“How’d you get in my house?” She asks before her girlfriend can talk.

“Told your mom what I was planning and she gave me a key.”

Lucy leans against her bed. “This is corny, even for you.”

“You’re the one that said you’re no one’s assumed date.”

“That’s true, I did say that.”

“So, what do you say, Lucia,” Melody teases. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Lucy bites her lip to prevent her from smiling bigger. “I’d love to.”

“Awesome.” Melody’s voice becomes light. “We’ll have to coordinate your dress with my suit, I’m sure you’ll pick pink.”

“You know me so well.”

“Of course I do. Listen, I gotta go, I have work in 15. But I’ll call you when I’m off and we’ll iron it all out later.”

“Okay. And Mel…thanks.”

“No problem.”

Lucy hangs up and picks up a bag of Hot Cheetos, opening it to inhale the spicy artificial cheese flavoring. She pops one in her mouth and sits down on her bed, reaching behind the pillow to pull out the mounting prom magazines that she’s had growing since 6th grade.


End file.
